emergency_response_liberty_countyfandomcom-20200213-history
2/8/2019 Update
We’ve been adding a lot of new content to Emergency Response: Liberty County 94 lately. Today’s update continues that trend, although not quite as much as before. In the upcoming game updates, we will be focusing on polishing several aspects of the game, such as the terrain and UI, as opposed to adding loads of new content. We look forward to these updates and hope you do as well! It’s also worth noting that the game price has dropped, currently at 220 Robux. We will occasionally lower the price as the game nears completion, however the current price will remain for the near future. = New Features = * Players will now drop cash when killed. The player who killed them will have exclusive access to pick up that cash for 15 seconds, then any player may pick it up. The amount will vary (based on factors). The player who gets killed will only lose a much smaller amount than the reward. Anti-abuse measures are in place. * Cash purchasing is now active. You may purchase game cash with Robux. Do this in the game menu or any ATM. The rates which were previously shown on ATMs were merely placeholders. The rates have been updated, and they’re much lower. = New Vehicles = * Chevy Silverado (Civilian, Police, and Sheriff) * Paramedic Ford Explorer * Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 * (by popular demand) Lamborghini Reventon = Bug Fixes & Improvements = * Vehicles now have better collision physics. Along with this is a new vehicle exit mechanic which will teleport you outside the vehicle door. This should fix 99% of the vehicle tire and flinging issues. * Fixed Tahoe body roll on all teams. * Fixed some back-end data stuff. = Previous Updates = (We pushed a couple of small updates earlier this week without an official log. Those updates are listed below.) * Uniforms are now team-only. * A Robux option to fill your stamina when it gets low. * New back-end web database to serve as a backup to the Roblox datastore. Roblox has been having several issues recently with data saving, so this should give our game a more reliable system with minimal data issues. * Fixed a bug which would sometimes make the taser animation not work. * Police headlights are no longer dimmed after turning on code 3. * Civilian cars are now (roughly) sorted by price. * Fires should be quicker to put out now. * You will enter combat as soon as you equip handcuffs or taser now. * Weapons will unequip throughout a taze. Once again, thanks for playing our game! Let us know what you think of this update in our chat server. Please also report any bugs in the dedicated bug reports channel. PS: Thanks for the recent record high of over 1,000 concurrent players! ER:LC is growing faster than we could have ever hoped. We are working hard around the clock to make sure we deliver deserved content and quality to our supporting players!